Henkkarit
by FantasyHolic94
Summary: Oneshot KandaXAllen. Ensinmäinen oneshot jonka olen tehnyt, joten en kuuntele valituksia. :p


Metsä

**Henkkarit**

KandaxAllen Oneshot

Lukion luokka huone 2-A välitunti

"Hei, Yuu! Mennään tänään juomaan kaupungille. Sain väärennetyt henkkarimme tänään ja haluun testata meneekö ne läpi." Lavi huusi luokkahuoneen halki Yuu Kandalle parhaalle ystävälleen.

"Älä kutsu minua etunimelläni!" Kanda huusi ja heitti kumilla Lavia suoraan otsaan. "Tulivatko ne viimein? Johan kesti."

"Joo minä tiedän." Lavi sanoi ja ojensi Kandan henkilöpaperit. "Tänä iltana minä tarjoon."

--

"Nyt juhlitaan ja juodaan.

"Meidän piti vain testata niitä ja lähteä takaisin." Kanda sanoi ja oli menossa ravintolaan, kun Lavi pysäytti hänet.

"Eikä! Nyt meillä on koko yö aikaa juhlia ja voimme etsiä itsellemme naiset. Eikö olekin hienoa!" Lavi sanoi ja veti heidät pubiin. Paikka oli täynnä ihmisiä tanssimassa ja juomassa. Lavi sai heti silmäänsä kaksi tummaa kaunotarta ja lähti heidän suuntaansa, mutta Kanda päätti vain tilata itselleen syötävää.

Ruokalistalla oli paljon viinaa ja vain paria ruokalajia ruokaa. Hän päätti olla tilaamatta täältä ja otti vain martinin. Hän maisteli juomaansa rauhassa, kunnes kuuli paljon meteliä nurkkapöydästä jonne oli kerääntynyt paljon väkeä. Kanda päätti tekemisen puutteessa lähteä katsomaan, mitä siellä tapahtui.

Onneksi hän oli pitkä ja pystyi kurkottamaan muutamien päitten yli ja nähdä, että kyseessä oli pokeripeli. Kolme keski-ikäistä miestä vastaan noin 15-vuotias poika. _"Miten tuo kakara on päässyt sisään?" Kanda mietti._ Pojalla oli täysin valkoiset hiukset ja arpi vasemman silmänsä päällä. Hän oli kaunis pojaksi. Poika oli juuri laskenut korttinsa alas hiljaisuuden hallitessa:

"Kuningas-väri-suora! Minä voitin taas." Poika sanoi hymyillen ja otti suuren kasan rahaa pöydältä laukkuunsa. "Minäpä lopetan tähän." Poika sanoi ja nousi pöydästä. Hän lähti ovesta ulos vielä ihmisten katsoessa hänen kumottuja korttejaan. Samassa ne kolme keski-ikäistä lähtivät pojan perään.

_"Poika tulee olemaan pahassa pulassa."_ Kanda ajatteli ja kumosi martininsa alas kurkustaan. Hän etsi katseellaan Lavia joka flirttaili niille kahdelle tummalle naiselle. _"Ihan sama, minä lähden etsimään jotain mitä voi oikeasti syödä." _Niin hän lähti ulos.

Hän käveli kata pitkin yrittäen etsiä tarpeeksi halpaa paikkaa syödä. Hänellä ei näes ollut paljon rahaa, koska Lavi oli luvannut maksaa laskut. _"Helvetti, ei tästä riitä edes yhteen pihviin."_

Silloin hän kuuli ääntä kujalta. Ne kolme keski-ikäistä miestä olivat ajaneet sen pojan nurkkaan, joka oli putsannut heidät pokerissa. "Huijasit! Maksa rahat takaisin tai joudumme ottamaan ne väkisin!" Yksi miehistä huusi pojalle.

"En takuulla. Minä voitin ne rehellisesti." Poika sanoi ja oli lähdössä, mutta toinen mies tarttui hänen hartiastaan kiinni ja löi hänet seinään kiinni. Poika älähti kun ilma pakeni hänen keuhkoistaan, sitten hän hiljeni kun kolmas mies oli työntänyt puukon hänen kaulalleen.

"Jos liikut, vedän kaulasi poikki." Puukkoa pitelevä mies sähisi ja löi poikaa vatsaan.. Pojan silmistä kuvastui pakokauhu ja kipu. Silloin Kanda ei enää kestänyt vaan käveli kujalle miesten viereen.

"Kolme miestä yhtä aseetonta kersaa vastaan. Eikö se ole muka raukka maista?" Kanda kysyi miehiltä koleasti tullessaan tarpeeksi lähelle. Miehet kääntyivät Kandaa kohti.

"Sinunlaisesi kaunis poika ei saisi sotkeutua toisten asioihin." Kandaa lähinnä oleva mies sanoi, mutta ei ehtinyt jatkaa kun Kanda löi hänet tajuttomaksi maahan. Kaksi jäljelle jäänyttä miestä katsoivat toverinsa kaatumista maahan.

"Tuon sinä maksat!" Huusi toinen mies ja hyökkäsi Kandan kimppuun ottaen putken pätkän aseekseen. Kanda väisti täpärästi saaden naarmun kasvoihinsa. Naarmusta tuli pieni verivana poskelle. Kanda ei kumminkaan välittänyt siitä ja otti maassa olleen kepin ja löi sillä miestä suoraan päähän. Mies tuupertui toverinsa lailla maahan.

Kolmas mies oli tämän kahakan aikana lähtenyt pakenemaan poikaa nyt kuristaen ja toisessa kädessään pidellen puukkoaan. Kanda saavutti heidät nopeasti ja kun mies oli juuri kääntymässä. Kanda pamautti lyönnin suoraan miehen naamaan ja mies kaatui päästäen pojan irti.

Kanda nappasi pojan kiinni ennen kuin hän ehti kaatua maahan. Kanda asetti pojan nojaamaan seinään ja polvistui itse hänen eteensä katsomaan, että hän oli kunnossa. Poika haukkoi henkeä kuristuksen jälkeen kunnes nosti päänsä ja näki pelastajansa.

"Kiitos. Nimeni on Allen Walker. Kiitos kun pelastitte henkeni." Poika vielä henkeään haukkoen sanoi. "Jos voin jotenkin korvata tämän…" , mutta loppu hänen sanoistaan peittyivät Kandan vatsasta lähtevän kurinan alle.

Poika rupesi nauramaan ja Kanda katsoi häntä raivoissaan, kunnes poika sanoi: "Voin tarjota illallisen kiitokseksi."

"Kuulostaa hyvältä." Kanda vastasi ja auttoi pojan jaloilleen. He lähtivät pois kujalta jättäen ne kolme miestä makaamaan maahan.

--

"Teidän nimenne on?" Allen kysyi heidän päästyään ravintolaan. Kanda oli tilannut pihvin ja toisen martinin, mutta Allen ei ollut tilannut mitään.

"Kanda. Miten pääsit sisään pubiin?" Kanda kysyi syötyään pihvinsä loppuun.

"No, paikan omistaja tuntee minut. Enkä minä sinne tullut juomaan vaan pelaamaan." Allen sanoi hymyillen. "Sinäkään et varmasti ollut siellä ihan puhtailla papereilla."

"Väärennetyt henkilötodistukset. Miten niin?" Kanda kysyi ja maisteli martiniaan.

"Vaikutit liian nuorelta." Allen hymyili söpösti ja Kanda melkein puristi lasinsa rikki.

"Kuinka vanha olet oikeasti?" Kanda kysyi ja joi juomansa loppuun. "Ja miksi käyt pelaamassa pubeissa?"

"Olen 16 vuotta. Muutin vasta äsken kaupunkiin ja pelaamalla minä kerään rahaa uuteen asuntoon." Allen vastasi ja nousi. "Maksan laskun ja sitten minun pitää lähteä etsimään itselleni yösijaa." Kandan täytyi miettiä asiaa vain sekunnin murto-osan, kunnes päätti:

"Voit tulla minun kämppääni yöksi, jos kerta sinulla ei ole yöpaikkaa. Se on tässä lähellä." Kanda sanoi ja nousi myös.

"Voinko? Olisit sitten pelastanut minut kahdesti tämän päivän aikana." Allen sanoi ääni täynnä toivoa.

"Mennäänkö?" Kanda vain kysyi ja he lähtivät Kandan asunnolle.

--

"Miksi asut vuokra kämpässä vaikka voisit asua kampuksella?" Allen kysyi istuessaan Kandan olohuoneen vanhalla sohvalla. Huone oli todella tavallinen, vanha televisio, sohva ja yksi noja tuoli jossa Kanda istu.

"Mistä tiesit että olin opiskelija?" Kanda kysyi ja antoi Allenille kupin teetä.

"Näin opiskelija korttisi eteisessä." Allen hymyili. "Minäkin menen samaan lukioon ensiviikolla. Kiitos muuten vielä kerran että saan nukkua tämän yön täällä."

"Ei siinä mitään, mutta aivan ilmaiseksi mitään ei tapahdu." Kanda sanoi ja laittoi Allenin ja omansa teen pois. Kanda nousi ja istui Allenin viereen painaen tämän olkapäistä sohvaan.

"Kanda, mitä sinä…?" Mutta hänen puheensa loppui, kun Kanda suuteli häntä. Suudelma oli pitkä ja intohimoinen. Pieni puna nousi Allenin poskille mitä kauemmin tämä jatkui. Allenia alkoi vähitellen pyörryttää kun ei pystynyt hengittämään. Siiten Kanda veti itsensä ylös ja sanoi:

"Olet kaunis ja haluan sinut. En anna kenenkään muun koskea sinuun niin kuin minä. Tämän jälkeen olet minun." Hän sanoi ja suuteli Allenin kaulaa avaten matkalla Allenin paidan nappeja.

"Ah, mitä sinä…Kanda!" Allen huusi kun Kanda puri tämän kaulaa.

"Nimeni on Yuu." Kanda sanoi ja repi Allenin paidan pois päältä pitäen tämän käsiä päänsä yläpuolella. Kanda suuteli nyt Allenin rintaa, mutta sitten nosti Allenin istumaan syliinsä. Allen päästi yllättyneen henkäyksen, kun Kanda nousi seisomaan Allen yhä sylissään.

Allen laittoi kätensä Kandan pään ympäri jotta ei putoaisi. Kanda vain virnisti ja kantoi pojan makuuhuoneeseen. Hän heitti Allenin sängylle ja itse tuli paidan ja housut riisuttuaan perässä. "Tämän jälkeen kuulut minulle."

--

Puoli tuntia myöhemmin Allen makasi Kandan kainalossa yhä huohottaen. "Se toinen kerta oli liikaa, Yuu." Allen sanoi ja Kanda veti hänet lähemmäksi itseään. Kanda suuteli Allenin otsaa.

"Sopiiko että asut täällä?" Kanda kysyi.

"Asun täällä? Mutta täällä ei ole tarpeeksi tilaa kahdelle hengelle. Yksi makuuhuonekin ja minulla ei ole varaa tämän paikan vuokraan." Allen sanoi ja katsoi Kandaa.

"Minä maksan vuokran jos sinä maksat ruuan ja kyllä tänne tilaa saadaan." Kanda sanoi ja nosti Allenin päälleen makaamaan. "Yksi makuuhuone on se ideakin tässä." Hän kuiskasi ja he menivät kolmannelle kerrokselle.

Loppu


End file.
